The End Begins
by Create-tion
Summary: Sienna is a young girl surviving after the zombie apocalypse waiting for some other survivors to exist, but when she finally hears from someone will it be what she was hoping for? What would happen to the famous characters of Naruto in the modern world plagued with Walkers? Rated T or M for content surrounding the DEAD. OC x Uchiha in later chapters...PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!
1. The Farmhouse

It was hot. Really hot. The first things through Sienna's mind were sweat, gross, and hot. She turned on her side as the itchy sheets rose up her midriff scratching her bare stomach. There had been a lot of things she'd envisioned the end of the world to be…but stuck in the south during the wicked summer with a bunch of the undead outside her cabin was not among the guesses. She glared at the ceiling as a bead of sweat slowly made its way down her temple. Tomorrow she would have to bathe. She hadn't been to the river for a water run in nearly eight days and she was out. The tiny glow in the dark stars winked at her fading into the darkness of the ceiling in the nights wake. No matter how much she wanted to change it she was alone. This house wasn't even hers. It had probably been someone's summer cabin holed up in the dank woods. She used it now. She'd found three bodies inside a closet to the back; a family. It had been a mother, son, and father who'd ended it before the undead had gotten to them. She didn't blame them. It was a disgusting way to live like this. There was an almost maddening silence encasing her at night. It drove her nuts. She desperately wanted to hear someone else talk, say something, anything. She'd stolen a CB Radio from an old trucker tank on the highway but no one had ever responded.

Turning on her side she stared at the window she'd boarded up with planks of plywood from the cellar of the place. Every window in this cabin was boarded up and nailed shut. Those things were strong and in numbers could bust glass like a balloon filled with water. Sienna had learned from her first apartment on the ground floor just outside of the city that if they saw or smelled you inside the homes they would climb in like rats. It would be glorious though to see the moon just before she closed her eyes. She knew better though. Going outside at night was a death sentence unless you absolutely had too. There was a noise outside. A shuffling followed by a dry groan that sounded like sandpaper mixed with a yelp. One of those things was searching for food. Sienna stiffened in the old twin bed gripping the sheets. There was no way it would even smell her through the walls of the cabin but if she could hear it…well, it scared her. Over the last few months she'd killed enough of them, ran from enough of them, and fought enough of them to let fear drive her instincts. She reached under her pillow for the coal hunting knife gripping the edges until her knuckles stretched in protest. Shuffle…shuffle…gurgle…The thing kept moving like a train on never ending tracks. She sighed letting a wave of relief calm her nerves. The door to the room was bolted shut with a new key and lock kit she'd found in an old convenient store down the highway not far from the woods end. She'd also made sure to block it with furniture like the oak dresser to ensure that anyone who broke in at night wouldn't be able to break into this room without waking her up.

Sienna was pretty sure that it had been about a year since shit had hit the fan. She wasn't sure because her phone had died, she'd never found a calendar, and she didn't really care anymore. When your goal was to wake up, grab your gun, and survive everyday sometimes the larger things in life like the date didn't matter so much anymore. The TVs had all promised government bases filled with supplies and safety for families. That had been a total bust. Every encampment that she had found with military gear had been ransacked. The men there had tried for total control of the citizens and there had been so much panic. People had turned on people, killed each other, and then those things had broken the edges of the camps. At times they moved in herds like slow moving cattle fixated on one purpose; to find food. No amount of fire power could hold back three hundred dead bodies pushing and grappling for people behind those makeshift walls. The ones who survived were small groups and individuals. Sienna hadn't been able to find any groups alive and she'd been separated from her friends in college. She didn't have any family, well none that wanted her, so when the world ended she didn't bother finding them either.

She'd lived in a small apartment off campus near the edge of town when this had begun. Her major had been biological studies which was a joke with the things they were facing now. She'd tried collecting blood samples but with no fridge to keep them in and nothing to test them with she wasn't helping society any. Sienna wasn't sure there was much she could do to help anyway. By this point it was possible that the disease had spread beyond the United States and into the world; across seas. There was a daft draft filtering through the room from the attic upstairs and the loft overhead. It was a welcome reprieve from the heat pouring into every cell of her body. She reached up rubbing the back of her hands over her eyes tiredly. Sleep seldom came anymore for her. It had gotten harder and harder the longer she'd gone without human contact. Sienna knew that she was facing total isolation and that it was possible not many had survived. She glanced at her gun propped up in the corner appreciating how many times it had saved her life. She'd pried it from a dead soldier's arms in a camp and stolen shells from under his bunk. The end of the world really sucked. She feared she was coming closer and closer to going freaking insane and if she came to that point she was just going to take a bullet to the skull.

There was a strange crackling in the bottom drawer from the dresser beside the door. She shot upright and quickly threw the wool covers off scrambling over wooden floor her feet slipping since they were slick. She slid and caught the dresser hitting it with her hip sucking in a sharp breath. She yanked the drawer open her eyes wide and heart thumping in panic. Could it be? Oh please don't be going crazy…this had to be real…she couldn't take it if it weren't…

"Hello….Hello…Is anyone there….?" A voice called over the CB she kept stored away. For a long moment she couldn't even think to respond as tears began to well in her eyes. A human being…that was alive! RESPOND her brain shouted! She grabbed the receiver and clicked it.

"Hello!?" she rushed out her voice gruff and scratchy. There was silence. Her heart began to sink. She'd only imagined it…

"HELLO…Who is this? Are you safe? Is there a safe place to travel too? We are just outside the city…" dead air. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was literally about to beat outside her chest.

"Yes! Yes there is a safe place! Outside the city, old route seven…how many are there?" she asked.

"Two. There are two. We're brothers…oh thank god…I didn't think we'd hear from anyone…ever…Can…Can we join you?" the man added solemnly.

"Can I trust you?" it was an important question. Again silence.

"That's really something you'll have to ask yourself." He said irking her patience.

"Route seven. Go about nine miles out, hang a left, if you have a car leave it at the old cracked tree by the road. I'll meet you there at sunrise. If you're late I'll shoot…is that clear?" she said in what she hoped was a stern voice.

"We understand. We'll be there…" she was about to go sit back on the bed to collect herself, "Thank you." The man's voice said gently.

She wasn't the last person alive…others were out there...


	2. Welcome Home

Sienna sat on the old battered wooden fence at the end of the farms drive balancing a can of kidney beans on her knee. The spoon was sticking out of her mouth as she watched the sun begin to rise. The horizon was a mixture of vibrant oranges and clear blues that made her eyes water. She rubbed at them scratching at the corners where sleep was still hiding. Dipping the spoon back into the can she yawned as the wind gently bristled her auburn hair about her shoulders. The expansion of lands covering the acres of farmland around her were silent in the morning air. It was rare to hear a bird anymore let alone the thumping of a squirrel or rabbit in the grass. She straightened when the foreign crackling of car wheels crunched down the old dirt road. She dumped the leftover tan beans in the dead dry grass at her feet tossing the can over by a tree. Sienna brushed her hands quickly on her shorts trying to get half the dirt off of them as the truck approached. It was a large dark blue Silverado and the tires were definitely mudders. She grabbed for her military rifle and slung it across her body resting her finger on the over the trigger. Her stance was with legs apart holding the gun beside the fence as the truck rolled to a stop. She waited…

Itachi stayed in the truck letting it idle about ten feet from the fence post guarded by the young girl. He glanced at Sasuke wondering if this was a good idea or if they were marching into a death trap. They had no supplies so if she thought she was going to take them for what they had she was going to get two fleece blankets, two pillows, and a few packed camping bags with pretzels. His younger brother was watching him waiting for him to make a move. They were either going to run her over with the truck and scout out what she had packed in the old farm house they could see from the road or they were going to get out of this truck and introduce themselves. Sasuke sighed running a hand through his hair ruffling the back glancing at Itachi.

"What are we doing? Are we really thinking about killing her?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the steering wheel.

"Sasuke, look at the gun she has, she could nix us both before I got two rounds out of this old handgun…Do you think we should trust her?"

"Do we have another choice? We need food itachi. Real food. There's a chance she's surviving a lot better than we are. She has a house." He said exasperated throwing his hands up.

"Okay. Okay…let's get out. If she shoots that gun I want you to run. Don't look, just run. Get in this truck and back it the hell out of here. Do you understand?" his tone was impertinent.

"I got it. We've done this before idiot." He snapped pissing his older brother off. He hopped out of the truck his feet padding into the soft earth below. Itachi climbed out after keeping his finger on the trigger of the small handgun he carried shutting the cab door loudly. He started to take a step towards the girl but stayed himself.

Sienna watched as the first male jumped out of the truck on the passenger side. He was average height, pale, and had a mop of unkempt shaggy black hair about his face and ears. The boy seemed unfazed about her gun as he came around the front of the truck to stand. He wore ripped dirty jeans and a red t-shirt that had a stick figure raising its middle finger at her. She tilted her head watching as he slid his hands into his pockets keeping his eyes on her from beneath his bangs. The other truck door slammed shut as the elder male stepped out. Instantly she got the aura of "leader" from him and she raised her gun aiming it at him. She closed one eye keeping it trained on his chest as he came around the hood with a handgun cocked and ready. This man was different. He was taller and thinner than his brother. He was pale all the same with longer shaggier black hair which was half pulled back in a pony-tail. He wore jeans as well with a plain black t-shirt which had sort of turned grey with wear. There were two lines on the sides of his face marring what was otherwise a modestly attractive man. Stop that. She had to mentally snap herself out of finding this guy attractive. This was not the time or the place to let that distract her. She stiffened the gun in her arms glaring him down.

"Hand over the gun." She sated. "Put it at my feet." She ordered as he took another step forward.

"I am not giving you my gun. My name is Itachi and this is my brother Sasuke." He stated nearing her. She shifted her foot and beaded the gun on his head.

"You didn't hear me correctly. Gun. At. My. Feet." She snapped clearing her voice in a sharper more direct tone.

"Itachi just do it." Sasuke sighed shaking his head. "It's not worth it. She's scared of us." That got a chuckle out of the girl they didn't know.

"Scared? I have a house stocked with military grade arsenal and a gun on your brother's head. I'm not scared. I don't trust you." She said as the one named Itachi stopped to stand still. She met his eyes over the edge of the black styled gun. "Put the gun down and I might start to trust you." The brothers stoled quick glances at each other before Itachi set the gun at her feet putting his hands next to his ears innocently taking another large step back.

"Ok. There. It's down. Let's just talk." She nudged the gun back for him to take another step away from her. He joined his brother by the truck and leaned back against it crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Not here." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Itachi jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.

"We're from farther north, around Virginia. Our town was small and when the virus hit everyone who knew everyone…" Sasuke interrupted.

"Which was everyone…" Itachi gave him a death glare.

"Anyway, everyone was in too close of contact. People got sick fast and it spread like a wildfire. I grabbed this idiot from the community college campus, tried to find some of his friends, couldn't…and took off." He shrugged looking up at the sky. "We went as far as the gas tank would take us." Sienna waited a long moment before she started to bring the gun down.

"I'm low on food…there's not really a lot. If you're going to stay here I'll be locking you in a room upstairs at night. I have the key so don't try screwing with me. If you want to stay long term you're going to go hunting for food with me in a few days. If either one of you tries something…I will not think twice about shooting to kill. That clear?" Sasuke smirked eyeing Itachi.

"I think we're gonna get along pretty well." She rolled her eyes and motioned for them to move forward in front of her down the dirt road that lead to the looming farm house.

"Get moving and I'll show you around." She said raising an eyebrow as Itachi moved by her never taking his eyes from hers.

"Thanks." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah…sure…" she whispered back walking behind the two brothers towards the farm.


	3. Freckles

The house was eerily silent when Itachi opened the doors and Sasuke filed in behind him. Sienna hadn't trained the gun off them the whole walk back through the field towards the farm. Sasuke raised an eyebrow glancing around. There wasn't much to the place. There were oak floors, two couches in a room off to the right, an entry way with a gun propped against the wall, and a kitchen that looked like it had seen better days. There were three five gallon buckets sitting by the couches but the light filtering in through a crack between boards of the window illuminated it enough that there wasn't anything in them. A pair of pants hung over the back of the floral print couch dusted with age spots of tan and mud. In fact, mud cracked underneath his tennis shoes in the entry way they'd come in. Apparently she didn't clean much.

"We'll need water today. If you want to drink you'll help me carry it back. Got it?" she asked putting the gun on the counter walking into the kitchen. "I have kidney beans. Really, that's it for food. There's some canned meat but if you're not into using the bathroom outside at night then don't eat it." Sasuke scoffed.

"There are toilets in this house aren't there?"

"With city water idiot. They don't flush anymore." She snapped tossing a can at his head. He caught it barely and had to fumble with it between hands to grip it better.

"So, how long have you been here?" Itachi asked catching the can fluidly that she tossed to him.

"I have no idea. I don't even know what day it is. No clock." She shrugged leaning back against the pale green wall behind her. The rustic kitchen had plaid bows covered in dust and twig like wreaths hanging from the cabinets and walls in various places.

"It's about July or August." He said fatly. "I lost track some but I'm pretty sure it's summer."

"I figured since it was getting so humid." Sasuke sighed; small talk always bothered him.

"You kill anyone?" he asked watching her.

"Do dead people count?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I've not killed anyone living. I've finished off the dead…what about you two?" she asked leveling them with a heavy stare.

"Three people." Itachi admitted glancing at the wall behind her head and a little up so he didn't have to make direct eye contact.

"Why?" the air seemed to dissipate.

"I had to get my brother out of the city. They were dead weight or in my way." He stated bluntly. Sasuke seemed to watch him tensely.

"Ok then sunshine. I'll show you your room and then we're going to go get water."

As they headed up the stairs to the home Itachi noticed one of two things; first, Sienna had a gentle limp to the right side of her body, and second, there were freckles nearly on every surface of her body he could see. For some reason the small brown spots were distracting his eyes and when he glanced over to his brother he jabbed him hard in the ribs. Sasuke wheezed glaring but he'd been caught staring at the girl's ass and Itachi wasn't having them get kicked out because his brother thought he had game. Although, he had to admit, she had some short jean shorts on and she was the first person let alone female they had met in a year. He rubbed his temples breathing out slightly to clear his head. She rounded the top of the stairs kicking off her boots by the first banister and headed for a room down the hall to the right. The door was thick and made of a beautiful caramel wood with a few indented boxes cut into the surface. Unfortunately, a lock set had been crudely bolted into the wood by someone who wasn't carver.

"First time with a screwdriver?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Laugh it up." She brandished a key from her pocket. "But I'm locking you in there after sunset." She smirked. "I don't mean it bad, it's just I really don't know you yet and I'm not taking chances of having a knife through my head while I sleep."

"None taken. Is your bedroom on the first floor?" Itachi asked glancing at her as she opened the door letting them see a master bedroom with one large king sized bed.

"Easier to get out. At first I was afraid of people ransacking the place. I wanted easy get out. I'll unlock you two if something would happen but I really haven't seen anyone alive before you two." The sheets were midnight blue and the walls were bare white. The window to the left was boarded up.

"You locked everything down." Itachi noted turning to face her as they all walked into the room standing.

"Well, what did you two do? Didn't you try to stay anywhere?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other slightly nervous.

"We couldn't find anyone. After we made it out of the city it was like the world had just stopped. People were running and they weren't stopping to help each other. For the first few days we saw thousands of people and cars trying to get out of the city and that's what we tried too. The lanes all clogged up and people started losing it. Shit hit the fan, people shot each other, and I wanted to get Sasuke out alive. He's a hot temper." Sasuke rolled his eyes flipping Itachi off nonchalantly.

"He got us stuck in traffic and I got into a fight with some guys in a freaking Hummer. I got my ass kicked and they took our car because Itachi didn't want any more fighting."

"No, the car wasn't going anywhere. The military had closed off the roads ahead. If they wanted the car they could have it." He shook his head. "Anyway, we started tracing through the woods alongside the cars. Up towards the state line the military had started going through the cars and shooting the civilians. Turned or not. Kids…everyone. We couldn't go back, the city was shit, and I had to make a decision. We took off." He shrugged.

"In the woods…you just took off?" she scoffed. "I don't believe that." She knew for a hard fact that those things had traveled in huge packs through the woods from the city when they'd first started turning. The woods had been loaded with those things.

"I'm national guard reserves. I've lived in several countries over the last seven years, shit holes with no running water and what have you…I knew how to live of the land." He met her eyes and she glanced him over. Everything about his body language told the truth and it would explain why he'd been so diplomatic instead of fighting with her for control.

"How'd you get the truck?" she asked sitting on the bed propping herself up on her elbows. Itachi noticed the way her auburn hair was highlighted in places with tints of amber as it slid around her shoulders. Come to think of it, there were more of those damned freckles dusting her shoulders and chest on the skin exposed by her violet tank top.

"Found it in a garage of some house near the river." He fought the urge to let his eyes roam too much. Sasuke's were. He mentally punched his brother about fifty times.

"Well your welcome here but it's not much of a place." She looked up at the ceiling.

"It's better than that damn truck." Sasuke laughed. "I'll take sharing a bed with my brother over sleeping in a truck with him. This is a million times better trust me, at least I can kick him when he snores." Itachi really did punch Sasuke in the arm that time.

"Shut up before I kick your ass." Sienna watched the two smiling. It was so good just to hear humans again. People…she needed this. Not everyone was dead.


End file.
